


a sister's duty

by xenodickery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dividing the World Paralogue, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Incest, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: "Please, Lady Hilda - it's your brother, he grows worse.""Worse?" Hilda asked, standing up in the water. "Will he recover?"The servant hurried to hand her a towel. "I don't know, Lady. Please, you must hurry."
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Holst Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	a sister's duty

**Author's Note:**

> i guess were all playing this now
> 
> a gift for a generous friend (:

As soon as they had secured the town, Hilda hurried to attend immediately to her brother. Or at least she would have, had she not been so battle weary and in need of a bath rather urgently. A servant had already drawn one for her by the time she arrived at her chambers, and she shrugged off her armour with a sigh and stepped into the hot water. 

Her enjoyment was of a miserably short duration. She had barely begun to relax before a servant arrived to retrieve her. 

"Please, Lady Hilda - it's your brother, he grows worse."

"Worse?" Hilda asked, standing up in the water. "What do you mean? Will he recover?"

The servant hurried to hand her a towel. "I don't know, Lady. Please, you must hurry."

Grumbling, Hilda patted herself quickly with the towel, then pulled on a shift and a pair of slippers and hurried out into the hallway. It was only a short distance to Holst's chambers, and Hilda burst through the door without a second thought, only to pull up short when she found the room full of soldiers. 

"What's going on here?" she demanded, setting her hands on her hips. 

"Lady Hilda!" cried one of the men, and to her surprise they all moved to form a crowd between the bed and the door. From behind them came the distinct sound of Holst moaning in pain, and Hilda set her face into a frown. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, squaring off against the gathered knights. "Let me see my brother."

"W-with respect, Lady Hilda," said one, a man she dimly recognized as one of her brother's closest companions. "It is no sight for a lady."

His words lit a flame in Hilda's belly. "Is that so, Captain Renwick. Then you had better tell me if you see one. Now move aside."

"Please, my lady," another spoke up. This man was no soldier; he wore the garb of a well to do merchant, or perhaps a scholar. Seeing her thunderous expression, he paled and bent his leg to her quickly. "Excuse me. I was called here, I'm a physician."

Hilda's eyes widened. "Then is it true? Is my brother truly dying?"

The physician grimaced. "Not just at this moment. He has been cursed, my lady."

"Cursed?" she asked, staring at him blankly. 

"A - a curse of lust, my Lady," the physician answered, turning positively scarlet. Hilda glanced around at the soldiers with dawning awareness; no wonder they all looked like cats who's tails had been stepped on. 

Hilda took a deep, steadying breath. "Let me see him," she said in a low voice. 

Exchanging discomfited glances, the men reluctantly moved aside. Holst lay upon his bed, stripped to his underwear. Sweat shone on his bare skin, and his wrists had been secured to the bedposts with lengths of rope. He seemed insensible of their presence, moaning and writhing on top of the bedclothes, his hips rising and sinking. Hilda's gaze fell unavoidably to the apex of his thighs, where his very obvious arousal pulled at the meagre covering of his remaining clothing. 

"I - I fear if we are not able to help him sate his lust…" the physician began, trailing off awkwardly. 

Hilda sighed. She let her eyes roam over Holst's body, taking in the taut bindings as he struggled against them, the clear discomfort that he was in. "We must do something."

"A-at once, my Lady," Renwick said, moving away toward the door to call for a servant. "You there! Fetch a woman to help Lord Holst!" 

"Wait!" Hilda said, before the servant could be dispatched. "You can't mean to just bring up some poor wretch for him to use as he will?"

The men exchanged anxious glances again. 

"With respect, my Lady," one began. "You heard the physician. He may die if we don't -"

"My brother would sooner die than use a woman against her will," Hilda said coldly. "And any one of you should know that."

Another approached her with a soothing gesture. "Of course, my Lady, we will ask her permission."

"And what poor woman in service to my family would dare refuse such a request?" she asked, scowling at him. "Honestly, none of you have the sense the goddess gifted you."

"Then - what do you propose we do, Lady?" one asked desperately, looking back toward the bed, where Holst was frantically struggling against his bindings. "Even if he suffers no ill effects as the physician suggested, he'll injure himself if we let him stay like that."

Hilda gritted her teeth. "I plan to do something about it myself, Captain, as tiresome as it will be."

"... Lady?"

Already striding toward the bed, Hilda ignored him as she planted one foot on the mattress and clambered up over her brother. He was still thrashing against the bindings, and his attempt seemed to grow wilder as she drew near, his arms straining as he flexed his arms against the ropes that bound him. 

"Hush now, Brother," she scolded, setting one foot either side of his hips, and leaning down to peer into his glazed eyes. "What a fuss you're making."

"Lady Hilda, I really think -"

Hilda turned a quelling gaze on the man who'd spoken. He froze, one arm outstretched toward her. Turning her nose up at him, Hilda dropped to a crouch over Holst's thighs, and slowly reached out to touch his straining cock through his underwear. He made an animal sound in response, his hips rising to meet her touch, and Hilda shushed him gently, like he was a child. 

"There, there," she said softly. "I'm going to take care of you, dear brother."

Holst threw his head back against the pillow with a groan, and his fists clenched tightly as he wrenched at the ropes once more. 

"Hush now," Hilda said, a little more sternly. She set her weight down on his thighs, pressing them to the mattress. 

"My lady," Renwick began in a halting voice. "What - what do you intend -?"

Hilda huffed at him. "What do you _think_ I intend, Captain?" she asked.

Renwick snapped his jaw shut with an audible click. 

Turning her back on him, Hilda placed her hands on Holst's hips, and gently worked his cock out of his underwear, gripping it loosely with both hands. Holst wailed softly at her touch, head and limbs thrashing with aborted movements. Hilda stroked him gently, watching his face for signs of his condition worsening. He was so hot to the touch, even his thighs beneath her backside were burning. Lifting herself onto her knees, she hitched her shift up to her waist, ignoring the scandalised gasp that whipped around the room, and shuffled higher so that she could press herself against the heat of his cock, meeting it with the heat between her own thighs. 

"Hhhggnn," Holst groaned, jerking his hips up against her. She could feel the weighty meat of his cock grinding against her, could feel herself getting wet for him, her cunt aching in anticipation. She leaned over him, grabbing his chin to tilt his face towards her. 

"Can you hear me?" she asked, cupping a hand against his cheek. She slid the other hand down between their bodies, and pressed his cock against her cunt, grinding it against her. "Holst?"

Holst groaned, but she could tell he was making a concerted effort to seize hold of his faculties. He met her eyes, his own still glazed, but there was a spark of recognition there for a moment. "Hilda?" he murmured, wandering.

"There you are," Hilda said, moving her hips against him so his cock rubbed against her more firmly. "Look at what you're making me do, and after I fought your battle for you too."

"H-Hilda," he groaned, tossing his head back again. She leaned forwards to kiss the damp hollow of his throat, and as she sat back, she used her hand to tip his cock into her and, sank down on it slowly. 

Behind her Hilda heard a scramble of footsteps, someone scrambling with the door latch, but she ignored all else to give Holst her full attention. He appeared to be in great distress, crying out as though in agony, but his hips jerked up to meet hers, driving his cock inside her with force. 

Hilda gasped as his large cock plunged deep inside her, stealing her breath for an instant. She pressed her hands against his chest, digging her nails into his flesh as she breathed through the pain. It was no worse than she'd expected it to be, and it passed soon enough. Holst hadn't moved too much since that first thrust, and was only fucking her shallowly, his cock slipping in and out only a little while he made whimpering sounds in his throat. Once the initial shock had passed, Hilda planted her knees into the mattress and started to push herelf up and then sink down on the length of his cock. Each time she did so he slid a little deeper, until she felt impossibly full of him, their heats combining into a wonderful, sticky mess. 

"You - should really - be more careful, Brother," she sighed as she got into a rhythm, riding him in time to his clumsy, desperate thrusts. "You know I can't - just come running - every time you get into a scrape."

"Hilda," he groaned. He pulled at his bindings again, and there was an ominous creak from the bedposts. 

Hilda looked down at his face, suddenly anxious. "Careful now," she said, with a humorless laugh. 

Holst didn't listen, was beyond listening. He flexed his arms again, red with effort. With a mighty grunt, he tore his wrists free of the ropes binding him. Hilda had only a moment to be surprised, and then he was upon her, rolling her onto her back and pushing one of her knees up to her armpit so he could drive into her, plunging his cock deep into her. She cried out, hands flailing to grab a hold on the bedsheets and stop herself from being driven right over the edge of the bed with the force of his efforts. Holst released her leg for a moment to grab at the front of her shift, which he easily ripped in two, exposing her bare chest, her breasts quivering as he fucked into her. 

"M - my lady…?" came a wavering voice from behind her somewhere. 

Hilda opened her eyes and looked up, gazing upside down at Renwick and the physician who both still hovered nearby. 

"S - should we stop him?" Renwick asked, his hand on his sword hilt. He looked sick at the prospect, or maybe he was sick at the sight of what was happening before him. 

Hilda merely tutted at them. "And - then what?" she asked, her words broken by the force of Holst fucking her. "I have this - in hand - run along, gentlemen."

Speechless, they stumbled away to the door, finally leaving Hilda in peace to help her poor brother. She shushed him again, reaching up to cup his face. 

"Come here, Brother," she soothed, pulling his head down to her chest. He whined as she pressed his face between her breasts, and when she felt him mouthing at her skin, she gently nudged one of her nipples into his mouth. "No biting now," she said sternly, sliding her fingers up into his hair. "Fuck your sister nicely, okay?"

"Hn - Hilda," he groaned, pawing at her, suckling messily. "I'm sorry, Hilda - mm, Hilda -"

"What a pain," she sighed, only half meaning it. She closed her eyes and clung to him more tightly. "Come on, I can take whatever you give me."

***

It was rather late by the time Hilda rejoined her companions, freshly bathed at last but her legs still unsteady from being mounted so ferociously, three times in all. 

"Here she is at last!" Claude called out at her approach. 

"H-how is Lord Holst?" Marianne asked in a soft voice. 

Hilda waved vaguely. "Oh, he's hopeless. Ate some bad mushrooms and gave himself a bad stomach. He's rather embarrassed about it now."

"So he'll be okay?" Ignatz asked, eyes wide with concern. 

"Of course he will," Hilda said sweetly. "Oh, but I'm going to stay behind and care for him a little longer, to be sure."

"What a devoted little sister," Raphael said approvingly. "Your brother had better appreciate you taking care of him."

Hilda smiled, thinking of the teasing he would endure when he finally regained himself. "Thank you, I'm sure he does."

**Author's Note:**

> what was she supposed do let him DIE?


End file.
